


Knight in a leather jacket

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't too much angst, Kabby, THAT JACKET BOTH GIVES ME LIFE AS TAKES YEARS FROM IT, au!kabby, but just a little bit, college students, even in an au scenario Marcus is the owner of a leather jacket, law student Marcus, med studente Abby, young!kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: After being stood up Abby decides that she needs a drink to soothe her bruised ego. So she goes to the Ark, the bar where she works a couple of nights a week. All she wants is to enjoy her whiskey sour in peace, but even that seems to be too much to ask for. Not feeling in the mood to endure some stranger's flirting, Abby tries to gently turn him down but the guy's pretty insistent. Insert knight on shining armour Marcus to the rescue. Well, more like leather jacket Marcus to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peletier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peletier/gifts).



> Inspired by the following prompt: young!kabby Abby's getting hit on by some creep at the bar, Marcus sees this and comes to the rescue (because that's just the kind of person that he is)
> 
> I was so glad when I received this prompt because I love writing au!kabby, so thank you whoever messaged me this even if it took me ages to write it. I would also like to give a special shout-out to miss_peletier because it's thanks to her that I managed to salvage this story after my laptop decided not to save it! So thanks again dear x 
> 
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this little thing

Abby Walters was not amused, _at all._ She did not get harassed for almost an hour by her best friend with make-up and at least a dozen outfits for her date not to show up. _Ugh. I’m never letting Callie set me up on a date again._ Needing a drink to chase away the bad taste of getting stood up, Abby makes her way to Arkadia, the pub where she works a couple of nights a week. Groaning slightly when she notices how packed it is, Abby purposely makes her way over the bar and nearly sobs in relief when she notices a free spot. She drops down on the stool and thankfully Sinclair spots her very quickly and comes over with a smile.

“Hi, Abs. I thought you had a hot date tonight”

“You and me both. Unfortunately, the guy decided he didn’t need to show up”, she mutters dejectedly.

“What? The guy’s a moron. Trust me. So seeing as you graced us with your presence, I’m guessing you’re in need of a drink?”, he grins.

“You guessed correctly. The higher amount of alcohol the better”, she retorts.

“Say no more Abs.”

“You’re a gift from god Jac. If you didn’t have a girlfriend, I would kiss you right now”, she quips with a wink. 

"Well, I won't tell Helen if you change your mind", Sinclair jokes before his attention is captured by another customer. "Your drink is coming up, I'll just take care of his first"

"It's fine, I'm not in a particular rush or anything", she reassures him and smiles when Sinclair gives her an appreciative nod in response. 

As she’s waiting for her drink Abby lets her gaze travel across the room, observing the different people, glad to have something to occupy her mind with. For a Thursday night, the place is unusually busy.

“Abigail? What are you doing here? I thought this was your night off?”

Turning her head towards the voice, she smiles when she notices Thelonius walking towards her. She briefly stands from the stool to give her friend a quick hug.

“Hi, Thelonius. It is, but my plans for tonight were cancelled so I thought, why not visit the Ark? Sponsor the bar a bit, although after seeing how packed it is tonight, I don’t think you’ll need my contribution after all”, she ends on a teasing note.

At that Thelonius lets out a hearty chuckle, “Well any contribution is always welcome you know that. But seeing as things are going well lately and you spend enough hours in here as it is, your drinks tonight are on the house”  

When Abby opens her mouth to dispute, Thelonius merely lifts his hand with a smile. “You should know better by now than to argue with a future lawyer, Abby. Just say yes”

Rolling her eyes, she scoffs “Yes mister Jaha, sir”

Dramatically putting a hand on his chest while looking at her with a look filled with mock hurt, “Are you making fun of me miss Walters?”

Now it’s Abby’s turn to look offended. “Me? I’d never”

“Uhu. Sure”, he replies, clearly not believing her innocent act.  

Grinning, Abby leans in, “Do you know why it’s so busy? Was there some kind of sports thing I wasn’t aware of?”

“Yeah, a sports thing happened, it’s called football Abby”, Thelonious replies with a smirk, shaking his head at his friend’s ignorance for everything sport related. “but there are also a group of friends from law school here. They’ve been wanting to drop by so I decided to invite them all. They’re over there”, he says while pointing to a group of men and women standing by the pool tables.

Turning her attention towards the group, Abby locks gazes with a guy and she’s immediately captured by the intense look in his eyes. Giving him a glance over, she notices that he doesn’t look like your typical law student. He’s dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair isn’t slicked back like some of his peers and he’s sporting a stubble, which gives him a rugged look and Abby feels an unexpected tug in her lower belly. Blushing slightly, especially when the guy seems to notice her checking him out and flashes her a sly grin, she tears her eyes from him and focuses her attention once again on Thelonius, who fortunately hadn’t noticed her momentary lapse of attention.

“They seem nice, perhaps a bit too serious for me”, she states humorously, hoping that Thelonius wouldn't notice the slight waver in her voice. 

“Oh, you would be surprised Abby”, he retorts with a wink. “Anyway, I got to make my way over to them. I promised them a game of pool.”

“Well, enjoy yourself and try not to crush them too badly. I don’t think they’ll want to return to the Ark if you beat them at pool”, Abby laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to play nice”,  Thelonius reassures her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Why don’t you join me? I could use someone who’s as good as you at pool”

Shaking her head, Abby says, “Thanks, but I’m not planning on staying very long. I got a big anatomy quiz coming up soon so I think I’m going to get a head start on it tomorrow”

Smirking at her response,but realising that he won’t be able to change her mind, Thelonius leans in and gives her a quick hug “Okay Abby. Well, should you change your mind, you know where to find me, and don’t forget, your drinks are on me”

“I won’t Thelonius. Now go. Enjoy your night”, she replies with a smile.

Throwing her one last smile Thelonius walks to Sinclair and says something to him, probably that he’s paying for her drinks, before crossing the room and stopping in front of the guy Abby checked out earlier. She observes how the two men hug each other as a greeting, they clearly know each other very well, before making their way towards the pool tables. Tilting her head slightly Abby watches how the guy takes off his jacket and drapes it over a nearby chair. If she thought he looked good with a jacket, he looks even better _without._ He has a broad chest and the shirt stretches across his skin in an almost _indecent_ manner. It certainly shows off his muscles in a most favourable manner. With a breathless gasp, she views how his jeans seem to cling to his bum as he leans over the pool table.

She’s startled out of her blatant appraisal by someone bumping into her. Through a haze she can hear the person uttering an apology, which she brushes aside, it’s busy in the bar after all. Clearing her throat, Abby tries to calm her heartbeat when Sinclair makes his way over with her drink in his hand.   

“Sorry that it took so long. It’s a bit busy”, he apologises.

Abby shrugs it off, “Don’t worry about it. I know how crazy it can get sometimes. You need some help?”

Smiling, Sinclair shakes his head, “Nah, thanks. I’ll manage. You enjoy your drink. Oh, and since our boss is paying, I made it extra strong”, he ends with a wink.   

“You are too good for this world”, Abby sighs in relief, “Just what I need”

Bowing in an exaggerated manner, Sinclair replies, “Thank you very much”, before turning and getting back to work.

Taking a sip, Abby hums in pleasure when the alcohol hits the back of her throat. She has barely taken two sips from her drink when her phone starts to buzz. When she picks it up, she sees that it’s Callie, wondering about the date.

**Hi, girl. How’s the date going ^^ xx**

Taking another sip, Abby quickly types a reply.

**Well, seeing that he didn’t even bother to show up, terrible x**

**WHAT?  Oh Abs, I’m sorry. He seemed like such a nice guy. You need me to come over? Or pay the jerk a visit? X**

Laughing at the image of Callie having a go at the guy, she sends another text.

**No need. He isn’t worth the trouble. Besides, who needs men when you can have alcohol?  I’m at the Ark, drowning my sorrow with an extra strong whiskey sour, so I’m good. I’m just going to wallow a bit and but don’t worry, I’ll be home soon. X**

After a few seconds her phone buzzes again.

**Kay, see you later.  Xx**

Abby has just sent her reply and put her phone down on the bar when a man stops next to her stool. He was standing a little too close to her, but the bar was pretty packed so there wasn’t really that much space anyway. Picking up her phone again, Abby checks her emails and just ignores the man, hoping that he’ll order and leave soon. Unfortunately, tonight doesn’t seem to be her lucky night, because after ordering his drink, the guy turns towards her.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Biting back a groan, Abby momentarily shuts her eyes. Normally she wouldn’t have a problem with striking up a conversation, but all she wants is to have a drink _alone,_ she is not in the mood for small talk, especially not with some stranger who uses beautiful as a pick-up line. She endures people like that more than enough when she's bartending. 

Turning her head, she gives the man a tight-lipped smile. “Hello”

The guy, who seems to be around her age or perhaps a couple of years older, flashes her a confident smile. He leans against the bar in what has to pose as a casual stance and runs a hand through his brown hair.

“Hi, my name's Steven. What’s your name darling?”

Inwardly cringing at his over-familiar address, Abby squares her jaw.

“It’s Abigail”, she tersely replies before turning away and taking another sip from her drink, hoping that _Steven_ would have gotten the hint that she wasn’t interested.

“Abigail. Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. You know I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl like you before, especially not as beautiful. So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this all alone?”, he inquires, leaning even closer into her personal space.

Feeling her patience beginning to slip away, Abby faces him once more. “I’m just trying to enjoy my drink _alone._ So if you don’t mind”, she retorts before gripping her glass and bringing it to her lips.

“Oh come on now, no need for that. I’m just trying to be nice”, Steven murmurs while putting a hand on top of hers, brushing his fingers against her skin.

Unable to suppress a flinch at the unexpected and unwanted contact, Abby quickly moves her hand from beneath his. “Look, you seem like a nice enough guy, but I’m not really interested so”, she lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air. Subtly glancing at the bar, she notices that Sinclair’s busy on the other end of the bar so she can’t catch this attention. Realising that the guy’s not going to give up, she swiftly downs the rest of her drink and stands up from the chair.

“Excuse me, but I should be getting home”, she mutters while trying to get away only to get blocked by Steven.

He has moved so that Abby’s currently trapped between the bar stool and him.

“Hey, what's the rush, Abigail? We’re just getting to know each other”, Steven laughs.

His face and posture looked innocent enough, but Abby can’t help but feel uneasy in his presence and she can't get away from him quickly enough.

“No, sorry. I really must be going, my flatmate is expecting me”, she replies, hoping that by mentioning another person he’d back off. Which unfortunately didn’t seem the case because when she tried to move, he grabbed her arm tightly and took a step in her direction. Because he was a few inches taller, Abby was forced to tilt her head so she could look him in the eye. Well, glare is a more accurate description.

“I don’t think you heard me correctly Abigail. I’d like to get to know you better. So why don’t you hop back on the stool and we’ll have a little chat, I’ll even buy you a drink”, he utters, smile still firmly in place.

Repressing a surge of panic, Abby tries to remove her arm from his grip but he only squeezes harder. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, he hisses.

She’s just about ready to kick him when she sees a flash or dark hair in her peripheral view and suddenly Steven’s grip on her arm disappears. He lets out a gasp, but Abby’s focused on the tingling sensation of the blood returning in her arm as she gently rubs the sore area. After a few seconds she glances up, expecting to see Jaha but her eyes widen when she realises that it isn’t Jaha but the guy she’d been checking out earlier. He’s throwing Steven a look filled with contempt and he has what seems to be a painful grip, at least according to Steven’s grimace, on the man’s upper arm.

“You have about ten seconds to leave her alone and get out of my sight before I drag you out myself and trust me, that won’t end well for you”, the guy calmly states, but Abby can hear the rage in his voice, can see it in the way he has clenched his jaw.

“I –“, Steven starts, but stops to whimper when the guy tightens his grip.

“Five seconds. I‘d suggest you make good use of them”, he growls as he shoves Steven away, who throws the both of them a nasty look but hurriedly makes his way towards the exit.

As she watches Steven leave, Abby can feel the adrenaline that had coursed through her veins during the confrontation, starting to leave her body. Feeling a bit dizzy, she grasps the first thing she comes in contact with, which happens to be the guy’s arm. Not expecting the touch, the guy whips his head into her direction, but his gaze softens when he notices how pale she looks. Shooting her a look filled with concern, he takes a step in her direction, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to cross any boundaries.

“Hey, you okay? Do you need anything? A drink? Or do you need me to get Jaha”, he softly whispers as he carefully lays his hand on top of hers.

She gingerly shakes her head, feeling herself starting to tremble. “No – no. That won’t be – I’m just – I need”, she stammers, hating herself for sounding so weak, but she’s feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

He seems to understand her implicit message, though, because he gently pulls her close and folds his arms around her in a protective embrace. Collapsing in relief, Abby leans into his warmth and wraps her arms around his waist. She doesn’t know how long they stand there, all she can focus on is the feeling of him rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After a while, Abby feels slightly better and she steps back, breaking the contact between them. Her body immediately cries out at the loss, but she tries to ignore it. She tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes. Up close he’s even more handsome than she had originally thought. Flashing him a small but sincere smile, she mutters, “Thank you for getting rid of him”

The guy just continues to stare at her intently, and she can feel herself starting to get flustered under his gaze. After a few second, he simply nods.

“No problem”

Offering him another small smile, Abby clears her throat. “Can I buy you a drink as a thank you? Or can I at least know your name?”

A half smirk appears on his face, “A drink won’t be necessary, thank you. And my name’s Marcus. Marcus Kane, I’m a friend of Jaha, we’re in the same year”

“Yes, I know. I saw you earlier”, she blurts out, blushing when Marcus raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh, I noticed you noticing me”, he murmurs in a low voice, chuckling when she fidgets under his gaze.

“Yes, well. Thank you again Marcus”, she replies, which is met with another nod and smirk, “You’re welcome”

They continue to stare at each other, him looking at her with barely disguised amusement. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, Abby breaks the silence again.

“Don’t you want to know my name? Or isn’t that relevant? Is that what you do? Rescue women from jerks, smile at them and then leave without knowing their names? Like some knight in shining armour?”, she rambles, she knows that she’s rambling, but she can’t seem to stop it. Especially when Marcus continues to look at her with that smirk on his face.

“Don’t I need a horse for that?”, he inquires, his tone serious but his are shining with humour.

Eyes narrowing, Abby momentarily halts, not knowing how to proceed. _Is he flirting with her?_ She decides to throw caution in the wind and see where it will lead her.

“This place isn’t really suited for a horse now is it?”, she teases, as she gestures at the crowd around them.

“You’ve got a point, but what about my armour? Don’t knights have armours?”, Marcus adds.

Nodding her head, Abby takes a tiny step towards him. “True, but you’re wearing a leather jacket and that could be seen as a form of armour don’t you think?”

“It could yes. There’s still a flaw in your logic though”, he murmurs, as he closes the distance between them.

“Oh? Please enlighten me”, she manages to get out, as his proximity makes her breath hitch.

“Well”, he begins as he leans closer and bends his head, his lips brushing against her ear, “I do know your name, Abigail Walters. I know quite a few things actually”

"Really? What did Jaha tell you?", she whispers.

She can tell that he's silently laughing by the feel of his warm breath against her skin. Leaning back, he looks her into the eyes. 

"Oh, no. As a law student, I can't just tell you that. No no. How about you try to extract that information over dinner?", he asks. 

Not quite believing what's happening right now but knowing that is an opportunity she can't let slip, Abby nods. "I'd like that"

"Great. How about I take you home? Not to do anything but just to make sure you get home safely. Seeing as that is my job as your knight", he winks. 

Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, Abby can't help but laugh. "Sure. Follow me, oh dear knight Marcus", she teases. 

"After you milady", he theatrically gestures. With a smile, Abby moves in front of him and starts to walk towards the exit, and he follows, his hand finding a spot on her lower back.

As they leave the Ark Abby glances at Marcus and she has to admit that she has never been so happy that she'd been stood up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
